More Than Obvious
by fiftysix-luver
Summary: Seriously, isn't it more than obvious that they love each other? Even those in the amusement park know... Kyouya x Haruhi , OUTSIDERS' POV.


**More than Obvious**

**Summary:** Seriously, isn't it more than obvious that they love each other? Even those in the amusement park know...

**Author: **fiftysix-luver

**Rating: **PG-13 / T for fluffy and romantic scenes.

**Pairings: **Haruhi x Kyouya, slight canon pairings (one-sided Tamaki x Haruhi and Twins x Haruhi)

**Words Count:**

**Warning: **if you can find any spoilers, you deserve a medal.  
**Disclaimer: **Last time you checked, who was Haruhi with? Who? Tamaki? Damn, so my blackmailing skill hasn't improved yet.

**A/N:** This fic is written in **Outsiders' POV**, and by outsiders, I mean complete strangers who don't know them at all. I really like this kind of writing (outsiders would be more objective to their relationship) and I haven't found any KyoHaru fic written in this style (If you know one, please tell me!). Inspired by some KyoTama and DouWata (from xxxHOLiC) fics written in the same style. No way near those fics' goodness, sure, but at least it's KyoHaru! :D

**-X-**

**Chapter 1  
Getting: into the Amusement Park... and People's Attention**

Despite the great number of people lining up to enter the amusement park, the ticket taker couldn't help having her attention taken by a certain extraordinary group. Maybe it was the Porsche and Mercedes limousines that were still there after letting its passengers out. Maybe it was the stylish outfits they wore that might cost her entire fortune _each_. Maybe it was just _them_, being extremely handsome and captivating and _extraordinary_. Either way, the ticket taker found herself unable to take her eyes off the group.

"My obedient subordinates," a blonde who seemed to be the leader of the group declared dramatically with a voice that reminded her of a king, "we have arrived, safely and soundly, unhurt and unscathed, at the commoner's amusement park."

A set of teens behind him clapped exuberantly as a small boy—girl?—between them glared murderously. A tall man and a blonde kid came after them, talking to each other. The crowd obviously had also taken notice of the obscure group; the ticket taker could hear some chatter around them, though said group seemed to be oblivious to the attention they were getting. Maybe they were celebrities? They were good looking enough to be ones…

"Thank you for coming, have a nice day," the ticket taker handed some ticket stubs subconsciously to a group of family. She could see the line was moving quite fast and in few minutes, the interesting group was already in front of the booth.

The ticket taker choked back surprised gasp when she realized that an _unconscious_, bespectacled teen was draped across the blonde's shoulders. Who were these people?! Could they be… kidnappers?! But what were kidnappers doing in an entrance of an amusement park?? And she had to admit, the glasses teen seemed to be _sleeping comfortably_ on that boy's shoulders… but that teensy androgynous boy kept throwing worried glances at him!!

"May I help you?" The woman in the booth, a colleague of her, asked, and her voice seemed doubtful.

"Yes, my dear, my beautiful Lady," the blonde boy said in a low, romantic voice, and the woman couldn't help blushing, "I want to purchase some tickets for my family."

_Oh,_ the ticket taker shrugged and turned back to take some tickets and ripped it, _so they are just a family who wants to have some fun in this amusement—_

—_**Whoa**__. Backtrack. __**Family**__!? _She took another look at the group. The leader one was a blonde, obviously not entirely from Japanese decent. The set of twins behind him were red-headed. The unconscious boy was undoubtedly Japanese and a brunette, and so was the boy (girl?) between the twins. The kid behind them was another blonde in the group and the first thing that'd come to your mind when you see the tallest of them all was "Japanese Samurai."

_A family indeed, _she thought sarcastically.

The woman in the booth seemed to also notice the obvious anomaly. And so seemed the entire people in the line, because the chatter was now getting louder. Uncertain, she asked, "I'm sorry?"

"Ah, fair Maiden, you see," the blonde moved aside to show the woman his entire 'family', the brunette teen magically attached to him, "Me, Mom, my daughter, my twin sons and their brothers want to purchase some tickets so we can get inside."

She blinked. The sentence sounded really… _**off**_. The ticket taker and the woman took a double-take at the glasses teen the blonde had just called 'mom.' Very young. Very normal. Very… _male._

The ticket taker saw her colleague scratched the back of her hand in anxiety, still forcing a smile. "Well, seeing how large your…" a dubious silence, "..._group_ is, I suggest you take our special packet," she suggested, handing him a paper with a list of the packets.

The gang, except the androgynous boy (girl?), had their eyes widened in amazement and rushed to see the paper. They surrounded the leader. "This… this…" the leader stuttered, "this…"

"…oh my, M'lord, the price…"

"…I know, Hikaru… it's lower the more people enter… the system these commoners have…"

"…_amazing_, isn't it, Your Highness…"

"…Indeed, Kaoru…" His eyes glinted in happiness, "…it's _splendid._" He looked up and beamed to the woman, "I am very grateful for this knowledge, young lady! We'll take—"

But before the crowd—who was now paying complete attention to them—knew what packet the blonde chose, the androgynous boy (or girl?) took the paper out of the blonde's hands and hand it back to the woman in the booth, much to their dismay.

The ticket taker could now clearly see the androgynous boy's face and she concluded that the boy's face was… _cute. _It was a _girl_'s face. No wonder he was called a daughter before. But! The unconscious teen was dubbed 'mother' and he was obviously a male…wasn't he?

"Actually, we're going to buy student tickets," he said as he showed the woman her student ID. The ticket taker's colleague seemed to choke back a gasp and forced yet another smile.

"I see, er," she paused, "_miss_."

The ticket taker couldn't believe her ears. _She was a __**girl**__!?_She gaped as she saw the boy—er, girl—smiled and handed her friend a few yen.

The leader suddenly looked pale. He jumped to the girl—seriously, how could that bespectacled teen sleep peacefully like that!? And kept attached to the blonde!?—and cried, "Haruhi! Let father pay for you!"

The girl—Haruhi, right?—threw another worried glance at the bespectacled teen. Then glared at the blonde. "I can afford _amusement park tickets_, sempai."

"But Haruhi—"

"Hand me your student IDs," she said to the other people in the group, ignoring the blonde leader. They did as she told. The blonde looked paler.

"Er, actually, Haruhi, I kind of forgot Kyouya's…"

Still ignoring the leader, Haruhi took out another student ID from her pocket, presumably the brunette boy's. She gave all the cards to the woman in the booth. "For seven people, please."

The ticket taker could see her colleague relaxed. _Finally,_ _a normal conversation_. "Fourteen thousand yen for seven people. Here's your change," the woman handed a thousand yen and seven tickets to the girl, relieved because she finally got out of the most bizarre party ever entered the amusement park.

Finally, the ticket taker saw the group approached her, the leader came first with a face of a soldier going to the battlefield. "I've seen your doubts, my dear friends, and I will soon erase it! I'm going first!" He told his friends, but then paused in uncertainty in front of her.

Now with only the turnstile separating them, the ticket taker could see that the boys were indeed very charming. She smiled, hiding her blush. "You should give me the tickets first," she tried to help.

"Oh! Sure! Thank you very much!" He exclaimed as he handed two tickets. She quickly tore the tickets in two, scrutinizing the blonde and his (un?)fortunate companion as she did that.

She watched in concern as the leader pushed on the upper bar and stumbled forward when it moved. The next bar smacked the unconscious teen in the back, who miraculously did not react all, much less awaken, but she could see the Haruhi girl glanced anxiously for the umpteenth time when it happened. Following their leader's example, the other four filed through. Haruhi was the last.

After she walked pass the bar, the girl quickly ran to the blonde. "Tamaki-sempai! You could've injured Kyouya-sempai!"

The blonde—Tamaki—smiled almost idiotically. "So sweet! Daughter is concerned about mother!!"

Another glare (and was that a_ blush_? The ticket taker couldn't tell… because if it was, it was really faint) and Tamaki sulked. "Well, I suppose we should wake him up first…"

With that, he put him at the nearest bench. But unfortunately, before Haruhi could relax, the twins called out and pointed the roller coaster. ""Milord!!"" They cried in chorus, ""It's a commoner's roller coaster!!""

"Where!?"

""There!! Look how small it is!!""

"I'm coming—"

"Sempai!!" Haruhi snapped. Three pairs of eyes looked at her. "What about Kyouya-sempai?? You're not going to leave him, are you?"

Tamaki patted her shoulder. "Haruhi, my lovely daughter," he said, glancing at the Kyouya boy. "I have an idea. I think you should wake him up and while doing so, I will try the commoner's Roller Coaster. How about that?"

But before Haruhi could retort, the twins quickly grabbed Tamaki's arms, one each, and dragged him, screaming, ""To the roller coaster!!""

"H—hey!" she called, attempting to chase after her friends, but stopped when she realized the bespectacled teen's presence in the bench. The ticket taker watched her worriedly, more than eager to help the unfortunate girl—

—until she realized that someone had been poking her in the shoulder for a while. She stumbled when she saw the amount of people lining up while she watched the weird group.

"Sorry! Sorry!" She apologized and started taking another ticket to tear, the memory of the outlandish group quickly erased from her mind.

**-X-**

**A/N:** It's done! Thanks for reading. Now comes the biggest question of all: **are they in character**?? Yes, I think it's really hard to make a KyoHaru fic that is fluffy and full of romantic scenes because they are _not _romantic. But I love them! Hope they're not OOC.

Male pronouns that are and will be sometimes used to refer Haruhi are not misspelled words or my lack of knowledge in Haruhi's gender. It's because the POV of the people who think that Haruhi was (or is) a boy, i.e. the ticket taker and some people they are going to encounter for the rest of this fic.

And in case you're wondering, the price of the park's ticket is taken from a famous amusement park in Indonesia (Dufan, for those who know). I only changed the currency to yen.

So, who are they going to encounter next? Feel free to give me suggestions :).

Reviews and criticisms are encouraged. Grammar and spelling corrections are _more_ than encouraged.


End file.
